Death Eater Tunes: Hangin' with Voldy!
by NOXlumos
Summary: The Death Eater Tunes, and other song parodys!
1. So Now We'll Go!

So Now We'll Go!  
(to the tune of 'I Will Survive')  
Lyrics by Lumos-Nox1018  
At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
I didn't know how to get along without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how powerful you were,  
And you grew strong, and you learned how to endure,  
And so you're back, from outer space, I was so glad just now that I lost  
that poker face,  
I didn't get that stupid graft, and now we're back to the old craft.  
So now we'll go, round up them all, all those followers from way before you  
fall,  
We're ready for the tasks, and we'll put on those masks.  
With Giants and Dementors for friends we'll plot those mudbloods' ends,  
Torture muggles by the dozen since of course we can't be brethren.  
That 'ole bore! Dumbledore!  
Minister Fudge doesn't believe him and won't budge,  
Once we kill that Potter boy, they'll never jump for joy,  
We had to find our master since we stick to him like plaster.  
Since he's back, with new attack,  
We knew it wouldn't be long, so now we burst out in song,  
Since he's back, with new attack, ohhh he's back!  
We'll conquer Hogwarts, and teach the students Dark Arts,  
Finish Slytherine's noble work, we won't admit a mudblood dork,  
We'll call it Voldie's castle and it won't be a hassle,  
Write messages on the board, all in honor of the Dark Lord!  
Chorus  
So now we'll go, round up them all, all those followers from way before  
your fall,  
We're ready for the tasks and we'll put on those masks.  
Since he's back, with new attack, ohhh he's back!  
End chorus  
Even Quidditch beaters won't dare defy his brave deatheaters,  
We're ever so loyal, to his highness very royal,  
Those who were faithful will be rewarded, unlike those who deserted,  
At the meetings you're never bored, hanging round with the Dark Lord!  
Chorus  
We'll kill all opposers and the minister, 'cause we're evil and we're  
sinister,  
With a killing everyday, if you're targeted you'd better pray,  
We'll chase any homicide lark, and enjoy shooting up the Dark Mark,  
Soon there'll be a huge horde, all under the banner of the Dark Lord!  
Chorus  
We wouldn't want to boast, but his rule will stretch from coast to coast,  
Across every continent, even to the Antarctic,  
Everyone will follow his rule just because he's so cool,  
It'll be the Dark Lord and you, everyone else followin' too!  
Chorus  
Anyone who doesn't follow, any little creep, we'll pile 'em in a heap an  
dump them into Challengers Deep,  
He's got his own style and flair, and if you don't follow he'll give you a  
little scare,  
Aveda Kedavra anyone can justify, we'll just as soon use as stupefy,  
Better pull together your act, since now he's back!  
Chorus 


	2. Hi Mr Dark Lord Guy

Hi, Mr. Dark Lord Guy  
To the tune of "American Pie"  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or plot, or the tune, but the  
lyrics are my own.  
A/N: I know a lot of the rhymes are the same as some of my other songs, and  
that I use And to much, so there's no need to tell me.  
Not so long ago, in good 'ole England,  
I'll never forget the day,  
They say,  
That he came back.  
And they were singin'  
Hi Hi Mr. Dark Lord Guy  
Got his body back  
And now he's here to attack  
The good 'ole boys were in their circle time  
Chantin' this'll be the day that they die,  
Die, die, die  
This'll be the day that they die.  
An' they were singing  
Hi Hi Mr. Dark Lord Guy  
Took the appiration test  
An' didn't need to rest  
Got some followers around  
Who kissed the ground,  
Wherever he trod,  
Why their as dumb as cod!  
An' they were singing  
Hi Hi Mr. Dark Lord Guy  
Cause some havoc at the ministry,  
He certainly has no disability,  
He'll soon rule this town,  
With his crew hangin' aroun',  
Chantin' this'll be the day that they die,  
This'll be the day that they die...  
And they were singing  
Hi, hi Mr. Dark Lord Guy,  
Got his body back ,  
And now he's here to attack,  
The good 'ole boys were in their circle time  
Chantin' this'll be the day that they die...  
This'll be the day that they die...  
And they were singin'  
Hi, hi Mr. Dark Lord Guy,  
He got his body back,  
And now he's here to attack,.... 


	3. God Rest You Merry, Gryffindors

A/N: all right, i know it's awful, and the refrain doesn't _really _work, but i gave a shot to holiday cheer.

**God Rest You Merry, Gryffindors**

_To the tune of "God Rest You Merry, Gentlemen"_

God rest you merry, Gryffindors,

Let nothing you dismay,

Remember Potter, our seeker,

Was born a July day;

To save us all from Syth'rine's pow'r,

When Quidditch we do play.

O tidings of the snitch and winning,

Snitch and winning,

O tiding of the snitch and winning.

On Quidditch pitch, in air above,

The best seeker plays,

He catches the snitch so quickly,

The game he always saves'

The which the Gryffidnors do love,

And their voices raise in praise.

O tidings of the snitch and winning,

Snitch and winning,

O tidings of the snitch and winning.

Gryffindors rejoiced loudly,

Until McGonagall arrived,

Sweets and food were put away,

In bed the night they did bide;

How on Quidditch pitch the game was won,

From which their dreams derived:

O tidings of the snitch and winning,

Snitch and winning,

O tiding of the snitch and winning!


	4. Dobby the Long Nosed House Elf

**Dobby the Long-Nosed House Elf**

_To the tune of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"_

Dobby the long-nosed house-elf (house-elf)

Had a long and pointy nose,

And if you ever saw him (saw him)

He'd be wearing lots of clothes.

All of the other house-elves (house-elves)

Looked upon him with much shame,

They never let poor Dobby (Dobby)

Join in all their cleaning games.

Then one night at Hogwarts school,

Dobby came to stay;

He got a dirty sock from Harry,

Now he's free and very merry!

All of the other house-elves (house-elves)

Think he's quite a mystery,

Since he requested pay,

He'll go down in history!


	5. We All Follow the Great Dark Lord

**We All Follow the Great Dark Lord**

_To the tune of "Yellow Submarine"_

A/N: I really just had fun with this one, so sorry that it's awful

Rhyming, yet nonsensical: )(

In the town where I was born,

Lived a man, who didn't grow corn,

And he told us of his plan,

Which would turn out better than his mother's flan,

So we all studied dark arts,

And we learned some nasty farts,

And we follow the great Dark Lord,

To all of us, he was adored.

_Chorus_

We all follow the Great Dark Lord,

The Great Dark Lord,

The Great Dark Lord,

We all follow the Great Dark Lord,

The Great Dark Lord,

The Great Dark Lord.

_End of Chorus_

All our friends follow him too,

Every day we torture a muggle or 32,

We cause chaos at the ministry,

Not being able to grow corn is our disability,

And when you ask, we'll shrug

And say our Persian carpet is better than your Oriental rug,

'Cause we follow the great Dark Lord,

He's just as colourful as a basket ball backboard!

_Chorus_

So why don't you join us,

We even have our own special bus,

Mudbloods we must destroy,

At parties we're never a killjoy,

Once we kill we wipe our wands clean,

Then enjoy hot tea and almond praline,

And the Dark Lord we revere,

When playing checkers we're always sincere.

_Chorus _x2


End file.
